1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that can reduce a production cost and power consumption by reducing the number of data lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device controls an optical transmission ratio of liquid crystal molecules using an electric field to thereby display an image. In general, an LCD device is provided with a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystals between two glass substrates, a matrix of liquid crystal cells, and switching devices for respectively changing signals in the liquid crystal cells, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit for directing light onto the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, the number of signal lines or the number of circuit components of the liquid crystal panel are reduced to develop a thin and light, as well as low cost liquid crystal display device. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2003-0039972 discloses an on-glass single-chip liquid crystal display device in which one integrated driving chip for driving an LCD panel is mounted on the circumference of display area to reduce the panel size and the production cost of device.
The on-glass single-chip liquid crystal display device according to related art has the following disadvantages. Color pixel cells in a unit pixel have vertical stripe structures such that the color pixel cells are arranged along a horizontal direction (a gate line direction) of the liquid crystal display panel. Each of the color pixels cells requires an individual data line. Because the integrated driving chip increases in size as the number of data lines increases, only a small size liquid crystal display device, such as resolution of 360×160, can utilize an on-glass single-chip liquid crystal display device. To obtain higher resolution devises, the on-glass single-chip liquid crystal display device requires an additional circuit, such as a selection circuit, to decrease the number of data lines. When using a selection circuit, analog pixel data is divided in accordance with a time division during an active period of gate line, and is then supplied to the plurality of data lines such that charging time of pixel data is decreased. Thus, the resolution of LCD panel is limited by the charging time of pixel data when a selection circuit is used. Further, the analog pixel data outputted from each channel of an integrated driving chip is inverted alternately for each horizontal line, which consumes a large amount of power.